The present invention relates generally to multi-purpose hangers, and more particularly, to multi-purpose hangers that are capable of retaining both equipment and heavy apparel.
Hangers and their configurations are well known for holding a variety of different items. Typical hangers have a hook portion for engaging a hanging rod and a hanging portion that extends generally outwardly in either direction from the hook portion. The hanging portion of these hangers is typically intended to reside within a garment and engage the inner shoulder portion to support the piece of apparel. These types of hangers take on a variety of configurations and are used in a multitude of industries.
Hangers of various types are also used in a variety of industries for different purposes. Many industries require multiple hangers for hanging different types of items. For example, in the dive industry, multiple hangers are especially utilized by scuba divers and the like, to hang their wetsuits and like apparel. Divers that typically own wetsuits also commonly own other dive gear, including buoyancy compensation devices and other dive equipment. The typical hangers that are used to hang wetsuits and other apparel have a hanging portion that is angled slightly downward in either direction from the hook portion. Alternatively, other typical hangers have a hanging portion that is disposed generally horizontal to the ground in either direction with end portions that are directed or curved downward. The configuration of these hangers is intended to match the contour of the shoulder portion of garments, such as wetsuits, jackets or other apparel.
However, these hangers with end portions associated with the hanging portion that are generally horizontal, angled slightly downward or that curve downward are not readily able to hang and support other dive equipment, including buoyancy compensation devices. Thus, a separate hanger must be purchased and utilized to hang this dive equipment. These hangers have end portions that extend upward from either shoulder portion. Therefore, one hanger is needed to hang a wetsuit and another separate hanger is needed to hang other dive equipment. The same applies equally to other industries that utilize both heavy apparel and equipment, including fire fighters, police, military, and EMS.
Obviously, the necessity of two separate hangers is undesirable as it increases the cost, in addition to increasing the required storage space.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose hanger that is configurable to hold both apparel and associated gear of an individual
It is a related object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose hanger that is configurable to hold both dive apparel and associated dive gear.
It is a further related object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose hanger that is configurable to hold both a wetsuit and a buoyancy compensation device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose hanger for heavy apparel with wider shoulders that minimizes creasing.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a heavy duty hanger that is applicable to heavy duty apparel and equipment for a wide variety of industries and applications.
In accordance with the above and the other objects of the present invention, a multi-purpose hanger is provided. The hanger includes a hook portion that is intended to communicate with another structure to support the hanger in a hanging position. The hook portion has a pair of opposing shoulder portions that extend outwardly therefrom. At least one of the pair of opposing shoulder portions has at least one removable end piece attached thereto. The at least one removable end piece can engage the shoulder portion in a first position where the end piece extends generally downwardly to allow the hanger to accommodate a piece of apparel. The at least one removable end piece can engage the shoulder portion in a second position where the end piece has a portion that extends generally upwardly to allow the hanger to retain at least one piece of equipment thereon.